The Princess and the Pauper and the Witch
by abrocks1234
Summary: When Princess Charlene has to get married to Prince Philby, she sneaks out with the slave, Maybeck, to town. There she befriends Willa, and they decide to switch places. Of course, maybe this wasn't what they though it would be. Especially when the mysterious Maleficent gets a couple of followers. Now seven friends are the town's only hope. A dark twist to a heartwarming story
1. A Princess-y Escape

**This is a Kingdom Keepers take on the Princess and the Pauper. With a dark twist. I will not name names. *coughcoughMALEFICENTcough* **

**Man, I still I have a terrible cough!**

**It's gunna be epic, lets just say that.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Princess Charlene POV**

"Princess?" a voice whispered from behind my bedroom door. I turned around, in my afternoon gown, and opened it slowly. A familiar face smiled at me.

"Donnie!" I squealed, pulling my best friend into a hug. Maybeck (also known as Donnie or Terry) hugged me, closing my bedroom door with his foot.

I sat on my bed, crossing my ankles and placing my hands in my lap, making sure I had a straight back. Proper princess etiquette, you know?

"So Maybeck. What's up?" I asked my mother's slave. Maybeck was a slave. I am a princess. Our friendship was a secret.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...the sky?"

I laughed. "I mean about the town! What is the latest gossip?"

"Oh! Well, turns out the tailor was cheating on the baker, but they don't..."

I started to tune Maybeck out. The town life seemed so fun, much more adventurous then staying here, cooped up in a stupid castle, getting ready for a stupid wedding with some stupid prince from a stupid kingdom.

Stupid.

"Do you know who they chose for me yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I believe his name is Prince...Filly? Fairy? Philly? Oh, wait! It's Prince Philby! Yeah!" Maybeck said.

I sighed. "He sounds awful."

"Char, you know absolutely nothing about him. He could be amazing, for all we know!"

"Or he could be a total jerk! I would at least like to know the person before I MARRY him!"I groaned, hitting my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it. The wind swept my hair back, and I smiled. Fresh air smells nice.

"I want to go," I said plainly.

"I...uh...what?"

"I want to go to the town," I laid my chin on my fist, sighing happily, looking at the town down the hill.

"But you can't, Charlie," Maybeck pointed out. I sighed.

"I know this, Terry." I stared at the town for a while in silence.

WOAH! LIGHTBULB MOMENT!

I spun around, grabbing Maybeck by the shoulders. "You can take me!"

"What?" Maybeck gasped.

"You go out to town all the time! Do you think you can sneak me out?" I asked.

Maybeck smiled. "Of course I can, Charlie! This is ME we are talking about! This stuff is my specialty!"

* * *

**Seamstress Willa POV**

"Willa? I am going out," my co-seamstress, Amanda Lockheart, said, walking past my room. I was working on attatching sleeves to a dress. I pricked my finger on the needle and yelped. A drop of blood dripped from my finger and onto the dress.

_Well, THATS one way to ruin a dress. _ I sighed and turned to Amanda.

"Are you going out to see that Larry guy again?"

"His name is Lawernce!" She giggled, girly. "I call him Finn."

I shook my head. "When will you learn, Mandy? Love always backfires. Focus on whats important."

"You are just saying that because you haven't met the perfect guy yet!" Amanda said.

"ARE YOU TWO WORKING OR GOSSIPING?!" our boss yelled from a different room.

"We are working, Miss De Vil!" I called back. I always thought there was something...off about Cruella De Vil, our boss.

Amanda looked at me, her eyes widening into the 'puppy dog face'.

"Cover for me? Please don't tell Devil!"

Devil was our nickname for Miss De Vil, when she is not around. Amanda knows I can't resist the 'puppy dog face'. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I am way too soft," I mumbled, and Amanda squealed, hugging me.

"Thanks, Wills! You are the best!"

I laughed. "I know I am!"

Amanda ran off to see her secret boyfriend, and I started working on the dress again.

"ISABELLA!" Miss De Vil called me by my first name. I ran up to her.

"Yes, Miss De Vil?" I whispered meekly.

"Go out and get a loaf of bread, I am having company over tonight," she ordered. I tried not to choke, my eyes watering from her awful breath. She blew smoke out at me, cigar between two fingers. "Hurry up now, girl!"

I curtsied. "Yes, ma'am!" I grabbed some money and placed my hat on my head. I opened the door of Cruella's Dress Emporium, to the busy town. People ran around. I weaved through the crowd, looking for a decent bread stand.

* * *

**Princess Charlie POV**

I put the hood over my head. "Ready?" Maybeck whispered. I nodded.

"Ready!"

We were almost to the exit of the castle. My heart pounded with excitement. It's happening. This is actually happening!

"Terrance!" the king (my grandfather), King Wayne, stepped in front of us. _Ohhhhh no!_

"Yes, your highness?" Maybeck bowed. I tugged on my hood. _Please don't recognize me! Please!_

"Where are you headed?" Grandpa asked.

"We are going out to get some bread," Maybeck motioned to me. I smiled gratefully at him, for not mentioning my name.

"Yes, well, you are going to need some money, aren't you?" Grandpa Wayne asked, laughing.

Maybeck nodded, his dark cheeks turning red. "That is correct, your highness."

Grandpa chuckled. "Why don't you take this?" he handed Maybeck a pouch filled with coins.

"Thank you, your majesty," Maybeck bowed again.

"Have fun," Wayne waved to us. We headed to the door. As Maybeck reached out to open it, Grandpa said, "And take care of my granddaughter, okay, Terrance?"

I gasped, looking up at Grandpa. He winked at me. I ran over and kissed the old man's cheek. "Oh, Grandpa, you're the best!"

Grandpa chuckled. "Have fun, sweetheart. Not one word to your mother about this!" he said. I nodded, and followed Maybeck out the door.

* * *

**Seamstress Willa POV**

****"Twenty? That is way to expensive!" I gasped.

"This town is going through an economic dip! Twenty bits or no bread!" the man behind the crate grumbled, his voice gruff.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir."

"Get out!" the man pointed away. I nodded, turning to leave.

"Now, I don't think that's a way to treat one of your customers!" someone gasped. They adjusted their hood and dropped a pouch onto the counter, coins spilling out. "There. That will be enough!" the girl growled.

The man nodded, handing her a loaf of bread. "Nice doing service with you."

"I suggest you apologize to that poor girl over there!" she pointed at me.

"Don't tell me how to run my business, girl! Get out, or I'll take that bread back! And keep the money!" the man said.

"You have no right!" the girl, stomped away. She stopped by me and held out the loaf. "I believe this is yours."

"No, no! You payed for it!" I said, shaking my head.

"I have no need for it. Twenty bits for a loaf of bread? What has this town come too?" the girl shook her head, shoving the bread in my arms before I could object.

"Are you positive, miss?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Trust me. You need it more than I do!"

I raised an eyebrow, my curiosity growing, expanding. "What's your name."

"You don't need to know!" the girl turned away. I pulled down her hood, and she gasped, cover her face. "How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, miss!" I gasped, covering my mouth. I leaned forward, inspecting her carefully. "Do I know you?"

"What? No!" I could tell the girl was lying. I gasped.

"Your Princess Char-!"

The girl covered my mouth and dragged me into an alley. She released me, glaring.

"Yes! I'm Princess Charlene! We don't need everyone in the world to know!" she hissed.

"Sorry, your highness!" I apologized.

"See? This is why I snuck out! Don't call me your highness!" she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"You snuck out of the castle?" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?!"

I shrunk away from her. "Oh, sorry."

Her beautiful blue eyes melted. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just scared I'm going to get caught and dragged back home!"

"But your castle is beautiful! Why would you ever want to leave?" I asked.

"Absolutely no freedom, that's why! I have to do everything they say! I don't WANT to get married!" she fell to her knees, holding her brown robe around herself. I could see a sliver of pink, probably some beautiful gown.

"Married? To whom?" I asked, kneeling down next to her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Some stupid Prince Phinny or whatever!" she grumbled. "I hate him."

"Have you even met him?"

"No..."

"Then how can you hate him?"

"Well, I would want to at LEAST marry someone I love!" _Why is she telling all of her problems to me, some lowly girl? _I wondered.

"Well, who do you love?"

"Charlie!" some boy in shaggy clothes came running. He helped her up. "What happened? Who's this?"

Princess Charlene chuckled gently. "Maybeck, this is..." she turned to me. "I don't believe I ever got your name?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Willa Angelo."

"Maybeck, this is Willa. Willa, this is Maybeck, my best fri- my mom's slave," she cut herself off. I shook hands with the dark-skinned boy.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," he mumbled, before turning back to Princess Charlene. "Charlie, you just ran off! Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was just helping Willa. There was this really rude man selling bread." She shook her head pitifully. "Donnie, I was told this town was amazing! With people singing and dancing in the streets!"

I laughed. "That was before the economy dropped. The prices are going up!"

"That's awful!" the Princess gasped.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's life," the boy, Maybeck, shrugged.

"I agree with Maybeck. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do," I sighed.

* * *

**Prince Philby POV**

****"Are we there yet?" I moaned. The carriage jumped, boncing on the pebbles.

"We are almost there, my prince," the adviser, Jessica said.

"But Jess! You have said that for the past four hours!" I groaned. I didn't want to get married to some princess I don't know!

"Prince Philby, this time I am positive we are almost there," she said. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I bet Princess Charlene is stupid. And arrogant! And rude! And selfish! And egotistical! And self centered!"

'I doubt that, my prince,'' Jess said.

"I want someone sweet. And sort of shy, maybe! And intelligent! Not some Princess I don't now!"

"Prince Philby, your parents set up this wedding. You shouldn't complain!" Jess said. The carriage jumped again, and Jess's voice moved to a whisper.

"I can help you sneak to town, if you want, my prince. I hear it's very nice there!"

"Can you do that for me, Jess?"

"Of course, my prince."

* * *

**Yes. In this, Wayne is Charlene's Grandpa. **

**How do you like is so far? I thought is was a cute idea. There will be a bunch of other characters, too.**

**Review?**


	2. A Whole New World

_King Wayne smiled out the window, looking down at the little town. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eye, almost always there. Thunder rumbled, and a black cloud rolled closer and closer to the town. The old man sighed quietly, the sparkle disappearing._

_"What are we going to do?" he asked. "Darkness is looming closer." A harmony of bells rang by his ear, and he smiled._

_"I suppose you are right. But do you really think they can handle it all be themselves?" _

_The noise came again, right by his shoulder. Wayne sighed._

_"Yes. But do you really think these are the kids we need? Will they be strong enough?"_

_More ringing bells, and the king chuckled._

_"You always know how to make an old man smile in the darkest of times, Tinker Bell."_

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I blushed, realizing Maybeck was still holding my hand. He realized as well, and quickly let go.

"So, what is your life like?" I asked Willa. She groaned.

"Nothing like yours at all. I work at Cruella's Dress Emporium. I have to take care of myself, because my father is dead and I have no idea where my mother is! I live at the Emporium and work ALL DAY!"

I clapped my hands. "That sounds WONDERFUL!"

"Wait, WONDERFUL?" she gasped. I nodded quickly.

"Your life must be so exciting! You are so independent!" My face fell. "I bet you get to choose who you are going to marry."

"I'm not planning on marrying," Willa shook her head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well why not?"

"My love life has always ended up a failure. Besides, there is more important things in life!"

"Like what?"

"Like work. Living. Surviving."

"No body can survive without love!" I said.

"That's were you are wrong, Princess Charlene."

I sighed. "Please, call me Charlie."

"C-Charlie?" she managed to choke out. I nodded.

"O-Okay. Charlie."

OOH! ANOTHER LIGHTBULB MOMENT!

"I have an idea!" I said, clapping excitedly. "Let's switch lives!"

"WHAT?!" Maybeck and Willa yelled at the same time.

"Switch lives! Just for a little! I want to know what it's like!"

"But we look nothing a like!" Willa argued.

"I believe I can help with that," an elderly lady approached us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The lady raised...a stick. Wow. A stick. She waved it, and my body tingled. Maybeck's eyes widened.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. I jumped and clutched my throat. Was that my voice?

I turned to look at Willa. Instead, I met eyes with...me.

"Charlie..." Willa whispered with MY voice. I looked down. Brown hair fell to my shoulders. My skin was darker. I felt shorter. I was wearing a different dress.

The elderly lady handed me a mirror, and I gasped. My face...WILLA'S face...gasped back at me.

"What...how...?" I muttered. I looked up, but the lady was gone, a cloud of sparkles raining down where she once was.

"What...?" I asked.

"Charlie... I think we switched bodies!"

* * *

**Later!**

* * *

**Prince Philby POV**

"This is my daughter, Charlene," the woman motioned. The girl sat there, long blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. She stared at me with big blue eyes. She bit down on her perfect pink lips, obviously thinking. She looked absolutely perfect.

Too perfect.

I hate her.

"Hello," she said, her voice loud and clear.

"Pleasure to meet you," I drawled through my British accent. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

I hate her.

"Well, I think I will leave you two alone to meet each other," the queen giggled before exiting the room.

"So...you're Princess Charlene, huh?" I asked. Stupid question! Stupid princess.

She nodded.

"So...what are your interests?" I muttered, trying to make it LESS awkward.

"I really enjoy reading. And making clothes. Oh! And some days, I like to go outside and sit around, watching the animals."

_Hm. Maybe this girl isn't TOO bad._

_NO! SHUP UP, PHILBY! You hate this girl!_

* * *

**Willa POV**

I scratched at the itchy sleeves of this gown, carefully studing Prince Philby. I pushed my blonde hair behind my ear, feeling uncomfortable in this body. I remembered Charlie and I's last conversation.

_"Remember, always have a straight back!" Charlene-in-my-body reminded me._

_"Her name is Miss De Vil! Only call her Devil around Amanda!" I said._

_"Say please and thank you!"_

_"Don't talk back to Boss Lady!"_

_"Charlie, I don't think this is a good idea. I say we go find that old lady and-" Maybeck started._

_"Oh, you don't know what's good for bad, Donnie!" she interuptted. _

And now here I am. Maybeck led me back to the castle, my home for the week. Half of me felt excited. The other half wanted to march straight back to Cruella's. But I was stuck here, with Prince Philby.

I realized Philby was blushing, and I looked down, plucking at the lace of my skirt.

"Well, would you like to go to the park and watch the animals tomorrow afternoon, then?" Prince Philby finally spoke up. I bit my lip when I realized he was asking me on a date.

"Sure!"

"Great."

I looked up and our eyes locked.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"OW!" I squealed, pricking my thumb on the needle again.

"Wills, I'm home!" a girl called, walking into my-Willa's-room. _This must be Amanda!_

"Hello," I studied the girl carefully. She sighed and sat on my-Willa's-bed.

"I had the absolute BEST time with Finn today!" she laughed.

_Finn? Is that the secret boyfriend Willa was talking about?_

"Are you listening to me, Willa?" Amanda pinched my arm.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking. What was it you were saying?" I asked, rubbing the spot Amanda pinched.

"We were just walking along, when suddenly he just turned around and KISSED ME! Right on the lips, Willa!" _I was still not used to being called that. _"My life is totally different now!" she giggled, rolling around on Willa's bed.

"Congratulations!" I squealed along with her. Amanda stopped rolling and looked at me strangely.

"Are you feeling alright, kid?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed...EXCITED when I told you Finn kissed me. You usually don't care about that kind of stuff." _Oh, RIGHT! Willa doesn't care about love._

I looked out the window, towards the castle up the hill and sighed.

* * *

**Slave Maybeck POV**

I stopped by the window and looked out at the town. _I wonder where Charlie is right now..._

"Terrance?" a kind voice whispered behind me. I jumped and spun around. King Wayne.

"How was taking my granddaughter to town today?" he asked.

"Oh, it was great," I nodded. "She really enjoyed the freedom."

The King chuckled. "I want to thank you."

"For what, your highness?"

"For letting my granddaughter breathe some fresh air, to feel some freedom. To see the REAL world. I know how much you care about her, Terrance."

I blushed. "Well, she is the princess, your highness. She deserves the best."

"She is also your best friend, Terrance."

I winced. _How did he know that? _"I'm just the slave, your highness!"

"And her best friend. Trust me, Terrance, I know many things most people don't think I know. Your secret is safe with me."

I smiled. "Thank you, your highness."

"She cares about you a lot," King Wayne pointed out. "The life of a princess is very lonely. You are one of her very few friends, Terrance. You are one of the few things that keep her going."

I felt my cheeks grow darker. "You talk about me like I am important. I'm afraid I'm just a slave."

"Have a nice day," he changed the subject.

"You too, your highness. And thank you."

"Any time, Maybeck." As he walked away, I raised an eyebrow.

That was the first time he called me anything but Terrance.

* * *

_A small bell rang as the door to Cruella's Dress Emporium swung ope. Loud heels stomped, echoing down the hall. Cruella De Vil turned to greet the next costumer. "Hello, and welcome to-"_

_"Yeah, yeah! Are you Cruella De Vil?" the woman interrupted._

_Miss De Vil nodded. "That would be me."_

_A small smile tugged on the woman's lips. "I have been watching you, Miss De Vil."_

_Cruella bit down on her tongue to keep herself from saying "Creep!"_

_"And I have a business proposition for you. Do you think you are up for it?" Maleficent whispered, closing the door._

* * *

**Willa POV**

I sighed, twirling around my room. The silk nightgown flowed gently around my body.

"I feel like I'm wearing a cloud!" I laughed. Maybeck sighed from Charlene's bed. I put my hands on my hips.

"So, how was my first day of princess-ing?"

"Well, you seem in a much better mood," Maybeck pointed out.

"Yeah! I have a date!"

"With Prince Fluffy?"

"Philby!"

"Whatever."

"And yes."

"What happened to 'love is stupid' Willa?" Maybeck asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong."

Maybeck laughed before looking out the window towards the town. "Maybe you were."

I smiled slightly, knowing he was thinking about Charlene. He glanced at me. "It's so weird. You act the complete opposite of Charlene, but you look just like her!"

I laughed. "I don't feel any different. Except for living in a castle. And wearing these outfits. And not having to work. And the food! And no Devil. And no pricking my finger on stupid needles!"

"So...you feel totally different?"

"YES!" I squealed, jumping into the bed. Maybeck laughed as I knocked him off, landing sprawled onto the floor.

"Okay, I get it. I should leave you now."

"Yes. Goodnight, Maybeck."

"'Night Willa."

* * *

_Chernabog, the queen's advisor, was walking down the empty ballroom. A large cloud of black smoke puffed in front of him, and he fell back. "Who? Wha-?"_

_"That's a lot of heel for a man," a voice whispered from the cloud. Chernabog looked down at his shoes. _

_"These are my advisor shoes," he explained._

_"A smart, handsom man like you shouldn't be a lowly advisor," a woman stepped out of the smoke. Chernabog waved his hand, fanning the smoke away, coughing._

_"Don't you think you should have more power?" the girl ran her fingers along Chernabog's neck. He smiled._

_"Yeah!"_

_"With my help, all of your wildest dreams...will come true," she ended with a whisper, her lips brushing against his ear. _

_Chernabog's lips grew into a smile._

_"I'm listening."_


	3. Random Chapter That Isn't Important

**Willa POV**

"Princess Charlene?" I jumped at the familiar British accent, spinning around.

I sighed with relief. "Prince Philby!"

He chuckled. "Were you daydreaming? I'm sorry if I interrupted."

I was standing on the balcony, looking down at the town below, knowing somewhere down there, Charlene was pretending to be me, making dresses and making fun of Devil.

"No! It's...it's fine!" I leaned on the balcony, smiling slightly, trying to look relaxed.

I leaned to far.

"WOAH-AH!" I yelled, tipping over. I caught myself and leaned back, toppling to the ground.

"Woah, are you okay?" Philby asked, helping me up.

I blushed. _So much for looking cool. _"Yeah. I'm fine."

We smiled, like dorks, staring at each other.

"Are we still up for the park today?" Philby asked finally. My grin grew.

"Of course! Let me just go get ready!"

I ran off to my room, forgetting to lock it...

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"ISABELLA!"

I bit my lip, trying to sew the collar onto a dress.

"ISABELLA! GET IN HERE, NOW!" Cruella screamed.

_I wonder who she's yelling at, poor girl _I thought.

"Willa! Devil's calling you!" Amanda whispered. I looked up.

_CRAP! Isabella IS Willa! _I jumped up, running into the main room.

"Yes, Ms. De Vil?" I curtsied. She thrusted a box into my arms.

"Deliver this to the castle. Go," she hissed, turning and walking away.

I looked down at the box and smiled.

* * *

_"So, have you talked to Fairy Godmother yet, Tink?" King Wayne asked as a trail of sparkles entered his room. Tink landed on Wayne's knee and spoke. _

_"Good. Has the transformation taken place?" he asked. Tink opened her mouth, and more sounds of bells filled the room. She flicked her wings proudly._

_"I see. Nicely done," Wayne nodded, and Tink flew out the window and down to the town._

* * *

**Charlene POV**_  
_

I walked into the garden, smiling, remembering my old home.

Someone crouched by the stream, taking off his shirt. I winced, for there were long red lines across his back, whip scars. They looked grossly-painful. He stuck his hands into the stream and rubbed them on his face, drying his face off with his shirt.

"Maybeck?" I whispered. He turned.

"Willa? Did the transformation wear off already?" he asked. I shook my head, grinning.

"Donnie, it's me," I said. His eyes widened.

"Charlie?"

I nodded.

"CHARLIE!" he ran over, pulling me into a hug. I laughed as he lifted me up and spun me in the air.

* * *

_"So, do you know the plan?" Maleficent asked. Chernabog nodded._

_"She is in her room getting ready for her date with that idiot Prince Fliffy?"_

_"Philby?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And yes. She is."_

_"Are you ready?" _

_Chernabog smiled._

_"More than ever."_


	4. Jess's Paper

**Okay! I'm back! It's been a while for this story.**

* * *

**Charlene's POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" we squealed at the same time. Maybeck laughed, swaying slightly as we hugged. We pulled away.

"Why? How? What are you doing here?" he babbled.

"I had to deliver this to 'Princess Charlene'" I said. "Do you know where I can drop it off for her?"

Maybeck winked. "I know just the place. Follow me."

* * *

_Willa brushed her long golden hair in the mirror. She sighed happily. A date with Prince Philby! He may not think of it as a date, but she certainly does!_

_There was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked!" Willa called out. The door slowly opened, revealing a shadowy figure in the mirror. Willa placed the brushed down and turned around. "Yes?"_

_"Princess Charlene?" the figure asked._

_"That's me!" she laughed. "What do you need?"_

_The figure threw back it's head and laughed, throwing something over Willa's head and knocking her out._

* * *

_King Wayne sat on his throne, looking over some papers. He placed the papers on the arm of the throne when heard a twinkling noise._

_"You are back already?" his kind voice echoed through the room. Tinkerbell landed on the king's knee and started speaking._

_Wayne's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned deeply. As Tink continued, his frown grew. Finally, he stood up, knocking Tink to the ground. She twinkled angrily, her glow turning red. Wayne ignored it, looking angrier...scarier...than ever._

_"She's here!" he hissed._

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I opened the large doors and stepped inside, my footsteps echoing through the large room. Charlene -cough- _Willa _followed behind me, bowing her head. She was trying to hide her face. Didn't she realize she looks completely different now?

"I can lead you to Princess Charlene's room," I said, just in case someone HAPPENED to be within earshot. The door slammed open, and Charlie and I jumped, spinning around.

"PRINCE PHILBY!" the girl screamed.

* * *

**Philby POV**

I knocked on the door. "Princess? Princess Charlene, are you in there?"

No answer.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Uh...who are you?" Maybeck asked.

"My name is Jessica. Please, call me Jess. Have you two seen Prince Philby?" she asked, shaking both of our hands.

"No, why?" Maybeck raised an eyebrow.

"I'm his adviser, I need to see him right away!" she panted, out of breath. I noticed a crinkly piece of paper clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Whats that?" I asked, pointing.

"Nothing!" she quickly hid it behind her back. A good princess wouldn't harass people.

But I'm not a princess, am I? I'm just Willa, the seamstress.

I nodded at Maybeck, and he launched himself at Jess.

"NO!"she screeched, but he already had her in a head lock.

"GO!" he yelled, and I leaped, reaching for the paper and prying it out of her hands. Jess finally struggled out of Maybeck's grasp, and I started running.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled. I unfolded the paper, still running, and stopped abruptly. Jess toppled into me and crumpled to the ground. Maybeck ran over to help her up, but my eyes stayed on the paper.

"What...?" I was on the paper. I was drawn on the paper. No, not me. Willa? In my body? Or me? Whichever it was, I/Willa was tied up against a pole, unconscious.

Maybeck looked over my shoulder. "Woah..."

Jess snatched the paper back, glaring at me. "You had no right!" she stopped, and her eyes went from glaring to obvious curiosity. "I've seen you before..."

"Y-You have?" I stuttered. How did she know me? Did she know me, or did she know _me_? Willa/me or me/me?

"Hold on..." she took out a book and started flipping through the pages. She stopped at one. "Ah-HA!" she lifted it up for me to see. That wasn't me, that was Willa! Or me, in Willa's body? Okay, this is TOO CONFUSING!

"You need to help me!" Jess begged, putting the book away. "Princess Charlene needs help!"

That was when the door was slammed open once again.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP ABUSING THE DOOR!" Maybeck screamed, and the boy stopped in his tracks.

"I...heard I was needed?" he asked in a British accent, pushing his red hair out of his eyes.


	5. She'll Be Speedin' Down the Mountain

**Okay, guys, I am planning on updating A LOT of stories! My main stories I'm planning on:**

**Philbatious (I know, I _KNOW! _I've been taking forever! I'm sorry!)**

**All The World In a Locket**

**DHIs: A New Generation**

**The OT Soap Opera (I KNOW! I HAVEN'T WROTE IN IT IN FOR! EV! ER! I just remembered about it!)**

**A Fairly's Revenge**

**Spelled (Yes, I am bringin' it back!)**

**If I don't get to all of these today, they will hopefully be up soon!**

**Kay, 'ere we go! **

* * *

**Philby POV**

I looked at Jess. "Jess, who are these people?"

"No matter!" she waved her hand. "I need to tell you something." I noticed her book in her hand, and my heart dropped.

"Did you...?" I trailed off, not wanting to ask in front of these two strangers.

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" someone yelled, slamming open the door.

"Stop slamming the door!" the African American boy groaned. The man stopped.

"The princess is what now?" I asked.

"Your highness, my name is Chernabog, the queen's adviser. I have some awful news! The princess has been kidnapped!"

"How do you know she's been kidnapped?" the African American boy asked.

"I found THIS!" he raised a picture of Princess Charlene, with a red X going through it. I took the paper out of his hand.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

"How does that prove anything?" I asked Chernabog. He turned to me.

"Maybeck, have I ever been wrong?" he asked. I bit my lip. Chernabog was my co-worker, I have known him forever. Why would he lie about something like this?

Then again, he could just be jumping to conclusions to quickly.

"I know where she is!" Jess said.

Prince Pony looked up from the picture of Charlie- Willa?- Charlie/Willa. Willa in Charlene's body. Or maybe that picture IS of Charlie. As in, Charlie in her own- OH, FORGET IT! THIS IS TOO COMPLICATED!

"Where is she?" Prince Plucky asked.

"Follow me, guys!" Jess ran out, holding her book, followed by Charlie in Willa's body. I groaned and followed in haste.

* * *

_As the large door slammed shut, a cloud of black smoke rose from the ground in front of Chernabog. "She's arrived at the destination," a voice hissed. Chernabog bowed._

_"They are headed there now, Maleficent."_

_A white smile shone through the smoke. "Good boy."_

* * *

**Willa POV**

I blinked quickly and looked around, groaning. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, Princess," the woman smiled, crossing her arms.

_DEVIL? Why is she here? Why am I here? Where am I? Am I at the Emporium? WHY AM I TIED UP?!_

I struggled, wriggling my body against the roped, but it was no use. I was tied to a wooden pole, in the backyard of the Emporium.

_Did she call me Princess? Does she not know I'm Willa? Maybe I haven't changed back yet?_

As if on cue, a chunk of blonde hair fell into my face. I blew at it. _Yup. Still the Princess._

"Why do you have me tied up?" I asked, pretending I didn't know her. "And who are you? RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Yup! That sounded princess-y.

Cruella De Vil laughed, and I started coughing. "What the-?" I looked down and my eyes started tearing up. Smoke?

That's when I saw it. "Fire!" I moved to run away, but I remembered I couldn't move. Devil laughed. _She is so much more evil than I thought! I thought she was just mean! But she's willing to KILL THE FREAKING PRINCESS?!_

"LET ME GO! NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" I yelled. Jeez, I am getting this princess thing DOWN!

The Devil laughed. "I'm sorry, my princess. Orders are orders."

"Who is you leader?" I hissed.

She just shook her head. My eyes started watering again, and tears poured down my cheeks. I coughed choking on the smoke. My feet have already gone numb, and this perfect dress was ruined by the fire.

I struggled to get out of the ropes again, but this time with less strength. I finally just went limp, my head falling forward, my hair covering my face like a curtain. I was to weak now. I coughed lightly. I was even to weak to cough.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"The royal carriage!" I yelled, pointing. The horses waited at ready.

"Get in!" Maybeck ordered. We all climbed in.

"The reins, where are the freaking REINS?" he mumbled. Obviously, this carriage was not ready for riding. Suddenly, Maybeck's face lit up, and you can tell a light bulb went off. He untied the rope around his waist and tied it around a horse before handing it to Prince Potassium or whatever.

"Tie it anywhere you can!" he said before swinging his leg over the horse.

"Maybeck, do you even know how to RIDE?" I yelled.

He nodded. "Ready, Prince Perpendicular?!"

"YES! Actually, it's Prince Ph-" the prince was cut off as Maybeck dug his heels into the side of the horse. It started sprinting as fast as it could down the mountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Prince Philadelphia, Jess, and I yelled in unison, holding onto each other so we didn't fall out. Maybeck let out a big laugh and just leaned forward, going faster.

"MAYYYYYBECKKKKK! WEEEE ARE JUUUUSTTTTT GOINGGGGG TO FALLLLLLL OUTTTTTTT!" I yelled, my hair whipping around my face.

The horse skidded to a stop. "Smoke!" Maybeck gasped.

"Uh...what?" Prince Phony asked.

"I smell smoke!" Maybeck looked around before pointing. "There!"

"That's Cruella's Dress Emporium!" I gasped. Maybeck and I's eyes **(I's eyes! BAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* Okay, continuing...) **met and I nodded.

"Do you guys...know something about this place?" Jess asked. I waved my hand. "Never mind that! She's here!"

"How do you know?" Prince IDON'THAVEANYOTHERPWORDSRIGHTNOW crossed his arms.

"She's in there, I know it!" I lifted my commoner's skirt and stepped out of the carriage.

"Come on!" Maybeck grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Jess and Prince Whoeverheis looked at each other, shrugged, then followed us inside skeptically.


	6. Our Hero

**Jess POV**

Prince Philby and I stumbled inside.

"Smoke...it's coming from out there!" the slave pointed. The servant girl- ...what was her name again? Willa? -grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the back door, the prince and I following skeptically.

* * *

_Wayne stood up. "NO!"_

_Tinkerbell bowed her head, her wings drooping. _

_"We need to find them, NOW! Before she does something to them! I must call Chernabog!"_

_King Wayne ran as fast as he could through the halls of the castle. "CHERNABOG! My trusty adviser, where are you? She has COME!"_

_He nearly crashed into Chernabog. Wayne patted Chernabog's shoulder, panting and bowing his head. "My friend, she is back. After centuries, she has returned."_

_"Oh, I am well aware of this, my king," Chernabog said, feigning kindness._

_Wayne looked up. "Help me, my friend. We must save my granddaughter before it's too late!"_

_Chernabog laughed, and a wave of confusing crossed the King's face. "I'm afraid it's already to late, my KING!" With one last laugh, Chernabog stepped back, revealing the lady that switched Willa and Charlene. "Sick 'im!"_

_The Fairy Godmother raised her wand, grinning evilly._

_"No, not you FG!" Wayne gasped._

_The Fairy Godmother, FG if you will, cackled, and the world went black for King Wayne._

* * *

**Willa POV**

"WE GOT YOU, PRINCESS!" a loud voice boomed as the back door swung open. I managed to get enough strength to raise my head and smile. "Maybeck..."

"WHAT?! Who the heck are you guys?!" Cruella gasped, spinning around.

"No matter, Cruella, focus on your task! I'll handle them," a woman cackled, lowering from the skies.

"'Scuse me! IF I may interrupt," Charlene-in-my-body called out. "But who da heck are YOU?!"

"My name's Maleficent, my sweet seamstress."

"Maleficent? NEVER heard of you!" Maybeck cut in.

"Prince PHILBY!" I gasped with all the strength I could muster.

"Princess Charlene!" he ran over to me, just to trip over Cruella's extended foot and faceplant into the ground.

"Prince Prissy everybody," Maybeck muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"It's Philby!" Philby's voice was muffled by the ground. He sat up, covered in mud and spitting grass.

"Our hero," the girl I don't know rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's short y'all, I'm just kinda having writer's block. Feel free to give me ideas!**

**Kay, bye.**

**BOOM!**


	7. Fire, Creepy Women, and Mysterious Peeps

**Hey y'all. Wassup? Leggo.**

* * *

_Chernabog grinned up at FG. "Well done, Fairy Godmother."_

_Fairy Godmother, who used to be on Maleficent's opposer's side, bowed, tucking her wand away. _

_King Wayne laid on the ground, arm twisted awkwardly, hardly breathing. "He shouldn't last long now," Chernabog snorted, kicking the old man so he rolled and hit the wall. FG didn't even wince. Instead, her bright green eyes met Chernabog's as they cackled in unison._

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I saw myself tied to a wooden pole. Okay, not myself. Willa in my body. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW WEIRD IT IS FOR ME TO BE LOOKING AT MYSELF THAT ISN'T MYSELF?!

Fire licked at her feet, and I realized what they were doing. THEY WERE GOING TO BURN HER ALIVE!

Wait, they were trying to kill me?

Why would they want to kill me?

Wait wait wait, Willa first, then questions!

I ran over to her, my arm outstretched. Then I tripped over Prince Pin Cushion and landed face down in the grass.

Cruella rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of this. GET THEM!"

Two dog-looking animals- hyenas maybe?- burst through the fence and charged at us. I covered my head with my arms, unable to do anything else and felt...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I slowly looked up, along with Prince Philharmonic. Maybeck had leaped in front of us right before contact, and knocked the hyenas away. He wrestled the tow of them down and held their faces into the ground, a scratch going down his dark cheek with fresh blood dripping down. I winced and instantly covered my eyes, but Princey over here was obviously not affected by it.

"JESS!" He screamed. His adviser snapped to attention and charged to Cruella, knocking her into the fence. I stood up, lifted my skirt, and ran to Willa.

Then suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

_Maleficent appeared in the room, knocking FG off her feet. "Where is he?! WHERE?!"_

_"Right here," Chernabog motioned to the limp king. A grin spread across Maleficent's face._

_"You did it! YES!" she said through happily clenched teeth. She kissed Chernabog's cheek. "I'm so proud."_

_FG got on her knees and bowed in front of Maleficent. "Master," she mumbled in a robotic voice._

_"Move it, you worthless wretch!" Maleficent kicked the Fairy Godmother to the side like she was a trash bag in her way._

_Tink's hands flew up to her tiny mouth, eyes wide. she hid behind the curtains, watching the entire time. Why did Fairy Godmother call Maleficent master?! Her eyes narrowed and she flicked her wings angrily, taking to the air._

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I moaned and opened my eyes. I could feel the blood drying up from when the hyena scratched me. I blinked and looked around, the strong smell of smoke filled my nostrils. I sneezed and glanced around.

"You're up," Charlene mumbled. AUGH! I mean Willa. Willa in Charlie's body. This is getting confusing...

"What happened?" I asked. Then I saw Jess, Charlene (as Willa), and Prince Parody all tied up as well, smoke rising from a couple sticks at their feet.

"The Devil went inside to got another pair of matches since our fires went out," Willa whispered, her voice hoarse. She looked worse than the rest of us, her hair frizzed up, her face dark from flying ash, her body limp.

"I'll get us out of here," I promised, wiggling and trying to break the ropes.

"I don't think so, sugar!" Cruella waltzed back out of the building with the matches. She struck a match. "Now, where were WE!" with the last words, her eyes crossed and she crumpled to the ground, a dart sticking out of the back of her neck. The hyenas, who were sleeping in the corner. Stood up and growled before two darts found their way into their necks as well. I looked around, and the ropes fell free. I spun around and saw a girl, waving and smirking.

"You're welcome," she giggled before moving to untie the rest, sending a thumbs up towards the roof of the emporium. "NICE JOB, SWEETIE!"

I looked up and saw a boy with a small gun-like thing in his hand and darts in the other. He waved with the hand with the gun, his hair fluttering in the wind. He slid down the roof and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Who...who ARE you guys?!" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I was trying to keep the suspense xD**

**Kay, bye.**

**BOOM!**

***explosion***


	8. ESCAPE!

**DARK PASSAGE! SO! DANG! CLOSE!**

**ASDKJFASDGJLASHLDFAKSDHFASLF KHAS!**

* * *

**Haha, well, I started writing this BEFORE Dark Passage came out...that's why it's up there.**

* * *

**Willa POV**

"Princess," the boy bowed before cutting through the ropes that held me to the pole. _ Right. I'm still the princess._

"Thank you," I curtsied, grabbing my shriveled, blackened skirt, the bottom now uneven and frayed, now reaching my knees, and stepped down to the ground.

"I still don't know who you are!" Maybeck said as the boy moved on to cut his ropes. I looked up at the girl on the roof, her dart-gun-thing twirling in her hand as she slid down and fell to the ground in a crouch. She peeked through her hair and smirked.

"AMANDA!" I gasped. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I am?" she asked, and I mentally face=palmed myself. _Great. She thinks I'm Princess Charlene, of course! I'm such an IDIOT!_

"I know all the subjects in my kingdom, Miss Lockheart," I said, making my voice more royal-like. I bowed my head slightly and curtsied, just for extra pizzazz.

Prince Philby was cut free and crumpled to the ground at my feet. "Prince Philby!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around his chest and lifted him up with a grunt. His body limp, he slumped over and I toppled to the ground, Philby landing on top of my like a human-sized doll.

"Let me help you with Prince Pansy," Maybeck said, lifting Philby off of me and leaning him, sitting down, against a tree.

"It's Philby," I corrected, pulling myself up.

"Potato Potatoe," Maybeck said, waving his hand dismissively.

"No...not really," I shook my head as Maybeck picked up Charlene-in-my-body.

"Well, my name is Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, but most people call me Finn," the boy said, bowing to me.

_So this is Amanda's so-called 'secret' boyfriend. She's right, he is hot, _I thought, smirking a little before wiping it off my face and bent down by Philby. His pants have gone from his ankles to the middle of his calves, showing off burns up his legs. I inspected both Charlie and Philby's burns gently and carefully as Maybeck moved Cruella's body, along with the two hyenas. Then Amanda had Maybeck sit while she tended to the scratch on his head.

Maybeck hissed and flinched away the instant her fingers brushed against the cut. She hushed him and reached out again.

Finn opened the door to the gate, revealing a donkey tied up to a carriage, except it was nothing like the royal carriages at the palace. It was brown, built of wood, and filled with hay.

"We should get out of here. You and Amanda can look at the wounds on here," he told me. I nodded, draping Charlene's arm over my shoulder and hoisting her up, dragging her to the cart as Maybeck carried Prince Philby, followed by Amanda.

We all climbed in, and Finn took the reigns.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY!" a voice shrieked from the Emporium.

"She's awake!" I gasped.

"We better get going!" Finn nodded.

* * *

_"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Maleficent screamed, spacing across the floor. Chernabog was leaning against the wall, above a still-unconscious King Wayne._

_"I GAVE THE WOMAN THE EASIEST TASK!" she bellowed on. "KILL ALL OF THEM! BUT THEY SOMEHOW **ESCAPED?!"**_

_"My lady, please, relax," Chernabog begged, walking over to her and taking her hand. "We'll get the prisoners back, easily."_

_Maleficent's eyes met his, and she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I assume you have a plan?"_

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

The unconscious people laid at our feet as the cart bounced across the gravel.

"THIS IS TOO NOTICEABLE!" I yelled up to the boy, Finn, who was 'driving' (more like CRASHING) the cart. "WE'RE GETTING TOO MUCH ATTENTION!"

I was right, too. All the townspeople were staring at us. We looked suspicious.

"GRAB HOLD!" Finn warned, and I quickly gripped the cart. He leaned, and the cart took a sharp turn, speeding into the woods. The cart bounced dangerously, and we were jumping in and out of the seats, grabbing the edges of the carts.

Finally, Finn slowed down, and stopped. Willa-in-Charlene's-body and the Amanda chick helped me drag out Prince Perseus and Charlene-in-Willa's-body.

"MY PRINCE!" Princey's adviser, Jess, knelt next to the unconscious Prince. "Ugh, I knew this would happen."

"The parchment!" I gasped, suddenly remembering. Jess looked up at me, eyes wide, trying to hide her obvious surprise.

"Parchment? I have no idea what you're talking about!" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't fool me! Char-...SEAMSTRESS WILLA and I saw the parchment! I remember, it had the Princess on it! Tied to a pole?"

Jess's cheeks turned crimson. "NO!"

"You wanted to show it to the PRINCE!" I pointed at her, slowly putting the pieces together.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You were asking for Prince Percy-"

"-PHILBY!"

"-WHATEVER! You were looking for him to TELL him about the picture!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what's going on..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jess screamed, yanking out the parchment. "I JUST LIKE TO DOODLE, OKAY?!"

"Doodle the princess burning on a pole?" I smirked, and Jess flailed, screaming.

"Uh...yeah?"

"So you're THAT kind of person," I tapped my chin, slipping in a wink at Willa-in-Charlene's-body.

"I AM NOT!" Jess yelled, and I finally let my laughter escape, doubling over and cracking up.

Amanda pushed me away, stepping next to Jess, slipping a piece of parchment into her hand, glaring at me.

"Stop it. Slaves should be respectful to someone with as high a ranking as adviser."

Her words were like an arrow into my chest, slicing through muscle and tearing at skin. My eyes widened, and I snapped my head away from them both, glaring at a tree.

"Whatever," I mumbled, suddenly all out of cocky remarks.

* * *

**Whaaaa? What was that paper Amanda gave to Jess? Will Charlene and Philby be alright?**

**What will happen to Cruella and the hyenas?**

**What is Chernabog's plan?!**

**All of this...I know and you don't! HAHA!**

**Kay, bye.**

**BOOM!**

***Explosion***


End file.
